


Forever Intwertwined

by RaeWagner



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feels, Kidnapping, Kinks, Other, Sad, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genira Labelle is A humble half demon working as A maid for Phantomhive Manor,And A messenger for Hannah Annafellows of Trancy estate. Her priorities become at stake when she Falls for Alois Trancy,Some risky emotions indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Intwertwined

_Love is blind, Makes you act stupid. And you never know if it's real or fabricated. A fling, a sweetheart that'll mean nothing to you later! What about the people who are betrothed and Married?!.....Hm, Well, They're simply trapped aren't they?-_

Alois Trancy, Chapter, Unknown.

''Rise and shine Geny! We've got tons of shopping, and decorating today!'' Mey-rin hollered. I cracked open an eye to see her standing by my window, Drawstring of the curtains in her hands. I rolled over to shield myself from the morning light and groaned inwardly. ''Geny, Come on You have to get up you do.'' She muttered. She growled a little however, when I did not move. ''We have to decorate! It's a Christmas charity party! Where is your Holiday cheer?'' I rolled back over to look at her, Not saying a word. She smirked sideways at me and shrugged.

''Fine, don't get out of bed, I think I'll just have to summon Master Sebastian.''

''N-no!'' I said sitting up and almost tripping over my comforters as I stumbled out of bed. ''see? I'm up!'' I said. She smiled and laid my dress out. ''There you are.'' She said and dismissed herself.

I did my morning routines which consisted of hygiene like things of the sort and got dressed. ''Good morning Genira.'' Mey-Rin beamed. I glowered at her as she took a brush and ran it through my hair before clipping back my fringe.

''Alright, Now bundle up! We've got to go get ingredient s for this Christmas ball!'' Everyone seemed so cheery this morning. I mean sure, Christmas was amazing and fun but for what? It's not as if some lucky fellow would snatch me up under the mistletoe.  _Bad, Bad Genira._ I thought to myself. This was a Charity ball. Suggested by the young lord of the Trancy household, And seconded by the Fiancé of this one, The Phantomhive manor.

''Nina made pretty dresses for you and I. I always thought you looked good in green.'' She commented. I blushed and looked down as I carried some dirty laundry to the wash room.  ''yes yes, Green. Always a favorite of mine.'' I replied and sighed. In truth. I was stressing over this Christmas party. I didn't want to tell anyone why though. I knew it'd just make things worse.

''Good morning Geny!'' Finnian cheered while carrying in some fresh Poinsettias. ''Hello Finny, Is breakfast ready yet.'' He looked sideways at me and his nose wrinkled. ''With all due respect, I'd skip it.'' He hinted. It made me roll my eyes, But smile.

On my free time I sat in the garden, listening to Finny hum happily. ''Are you excited?'' he asked me referencing about the ball. I grunted. ''I don't know, A little.'' ''You should be. Alois Trancy is attending'' I blushed. ''Shut up.'' I murmured. ''we all know you have a sweet spot for him.'' I sat up out of the rose bush and stared at him. ''I am not attracted to that selfish brat!'' I growled. I was lying, Of course.

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't realize this. What Alois said was written by me.


End file.
